firewavetrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Wave
Fire Wave is the first book of the trilogy by Ana Stanojevic. It follows a girl, Aiyana, who begins to dig into a classified matter after her workplace, Ihode Labs, got attacked by a villain. Wanting to know more, Aiyana finds herself in a situation where she thought she would never be and becomes Fire Wave. Official Synopsis Aiyana never expected that her life would change drastically. After her workplace got attacked and hearing it on the news that a classified chemical had been stolen from Ihode Labs, Aiyana is intrigued to find out why the thief stole it but she never expected to do something that would be out of her league. Plot The book opens beings with a prologue which introduces a rather strange circular shaped machine that had just reached the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the ship, an eccentric looking female appeared, walking towards the window to stare down at the "pathetic looking planet" as how she had described it. She was lost in thoughts, thinking of how she and her creators had been forced to evacuate from their own beautiful planet. She was then joined by another companion of hers who seemed to have slithered in but yet he contained no form. It was as though he was an actual shadow. The female, who was still unhappy with their situation and stated that it was taking up unnecessary space, briefly mentioned about how they had to hide from these humans: ''the name was stated by the shadow himself. The shadow told the female, Opsidia, to have patience while also reminding her what had happened the last time Opsidia had questioned the creators' choices. Narrowing her eyes, Opsidia remembered her punishment and she curled her fists. The shadow then replied to Opsidia by saying how the plan will come soon. The scene then goes to a new location, somewhere down the street, where it shows a thief who pressed his face against the glass window, staring hungrily at the priced treasures. After breaking into the store, he begins to rob its jewels, stuffing it into his bag. He was busy with his robbing, unaware that something else was inside with him but from a sudden movement, the robber stopped what he was doing and looked around the store from fear. However, the same noise came and Colby was fully alert. Panicking, Colby abandoned his theft and began to search for the noise. While he did, sirens came and he hurriedly grabbed his bag of goodies and started to run out of the store with the bag on his shoulder. With the sirens coming closer, he ran to an open alleyway but unfortunately for him, he realized to fully get away, he had to leave his goodies because it was heavy and was slowing him down. Frustrated, the thief dropped his bag and ran until something caught up to him. The noise sounded similar as though a heavy bag was dropped to the ground. The shadow that was in hiding revealed herself, while holding two-pointed weapons. Wide eyes, Colby asked the intruder who it was but was met with the name 'Fire Wave' and she threw the weapons at the guy who screamed in fear. The book then introduces a girl named Aiyana who was reading an article from the newspaper: , The Citizen Herald. She was disappointed when she didn't found any news at all other than reading about how the criminal rate had increased up to 5%. As she finished reading the column, a co-worker of hers, Abby Lloyd, mentioned how there was gossip on another page of the Citizen Herald. There, Aiyana found out that there was an attack that left employees shaken and baffled. Unfortunately, the article stated that only four employees were injured but none of the workers knew why there was such need for the attack, leaving them baffled. Being intrigued, Aiyana then decided to search more of the report--which seemed to have happened recently- and there were already dozen reports and articles based on that scene. And Aiyana also discovered that the event was called 'The Obsidian Event'. After reading the reports, Aiyana grew curious and began to search of where the incident had took place and it was from there, Aiyana wanted to go and investigate but while also reminding herself that she should be careful since there still might be police unless she could go later in the night. Later on, after work, Aiyana began to search her room for the things that were necessary for her snooping. With the items in hand such as black light, phone and a baton (for self-defence even though it wasn't at all), she started to go into the night with her new outfit where she stated that she looked like she wanted to rob something as the ensemble was all black. She arrived at the scene where Aiyana was shocked to see such destruction. She noticed how there weren't any doors and the only light of what she had was from the inside of the halls but the remains of the building was in semi-darkness. The damaged building was later identified as '''Argon Chemicals'. Aiyana then began to explore the demolished building but as she went down the staircase, she noticed how the walls began to change. Instead of being white, it was covered with black glossy streaks and as she got reached the end of the stairs which opened to a new hallway, the entire hallway was covered in black streaks and more destruction was shown. She then showed up at a destroyed room and she began to investigate the scene. However, as she was surrounded in broken shards of glasses, one of the shards reflected and it showed the puddles from what she had saw earlier in her investigation. Nevertheless, as she moved closer to the mess, sudden noises appeared and she was forced to run. Unfortunately, Aiyana didn't notice that, from where she had stood before, there was a symbol that was in a shape of a diamond with another set of twisted diamonds. The next morning, Aiyana returned to work but she was being deep in thought, going back to the scene of what she had found out. Her co-worker, Morgan Smith, interrupted her thoughts and Aiyana snapped back to reality. Once more, Morgan repeated the question if Aiyana had gotten the chemical results back. Aiyana said no but then she asked Morgan if she knew any substance that would have a smooth surface that almost feels like glass. Morgan responded by saying 'glass' but the answer was then corrected by another fellow employee who was named as Stacy Markins. Stacy answered that it was called Obsidian. Nevertheless, Aiyana then later on went to deliver some folders that were given to her by Morgan. Taking upon the tasks, Aiyana took the folders but was met with something unexpectedly. Down in the basement, two men walked down the hallway, going to the room that was filled with all kinds of chemicals. They were there so that they could examine what chemical had gone bad. Upon doing so, they were unaware that something was watching them. As the two workers, reached the specific vial which was labelled as vial #9. Once they had confirmed it, the inevitably had happened. They got attacked, leaving the two workers dead. Meanwhile, as Aiyana carried the folders, she was then met with a sudden tremor as though the whole building shook which it did. The entire floor collapsed and Aiyana nearly fell to her doom but she pulled herself up, trembling. Heart quickened by the sudden event, Aiyana was then met (even though she was too terrified to properly study the intruder) with a person who smiled at her and then vanished. The next day, Aiyana watched the news that reported about her destroyed workplace and she also learned that a vial that had been stolen. Nevertheless, her mind was still reeling in thoughts as she went back to that day where she saw the mysterious person, asking herself who was she and where did she came from. Due to the thoughts being in her head, she decided to do a bit more research where she read that the attacker was described having a dull-purple color for the bottom part of her outfit while the inside of the upper part had black, going up to her shoulders and elbows. The outfit seemed like it was made out of metal. At her chest seemed to have two diamonds on it and bore a midnight metallic hair in a slick style. It was also stated how she had strange abilities resembling much like Obsidian. Even though Aiyana read the article, she was still stumped on who that person was. Away from Iron City, there was a new place but it didn't look welcoming. Inside, there were two people. One of them stated how they had enjoyed seeing the destructive scene though the other person (who was already there) scowled at the unwelcome guest. The unwelcomed guest then noticed that there was something at the other person's hand and he was surprised. However, that person commented by saying 'he sounded surprised.' Regardless, the conversation took quite a turn as the shadow spoke to the female of how she would never be free of her powers. Angered, the female screamed at him to get out. As for Iron City, it talked nothing other than the attack that had happened at Ihode Labs and no one was able to return because of the state that it was in. Regardless, Aiyana scrolled down her photos from what she had took when she investigated back at the Argon Chemicals. Realizing that she wouldn't get answers, she then decided that it was best to go to the Headquarters of Ihode Labs where she hopefully could get some answers. But that wasn't the case. The Head Boss simply refused to give answers, the ones what Aiyana so desperately needed. Frustrated at how the events turned out, Aiyana then got another plan. She decided that she was going to Ihode Labs but with a slightly upgraded costume. Once she reached Ihode Labs, she started to go down the stairwells since she decided that the attack most likely had happened at the Chemical Storage. She also discovered that the same material from what she had found from Argon Chemicals also made its presence here: Obsidian. After checking out the place, she then found out that vial #9 was missing. However, she also found a dead body with a drained face. But with the dead body found, she found something strange on his forehead. Obsidian Force ''and a symbol was written on its head. Shocked what she had found out, she went back to her apartment after fighting a few thugs that robbed the museum. Despite her heavy research, she had no answers to her endless questions. Slightly giving up, Aiyana took her phone and began to scroll through her photos where she stopped upon the dead body and it was there where she found the symbol to be interesting. The insignia was three-locked triangles with a black exterior while the inside were silver. After studying it a bit more, something had trigged inside Aiyana's brain and she began to search for what she thought it would be accurate. She then knew that they symbol was called a '''Valknut '''which means 'slain warriors' in Old Norse mythology. But because of her accurate answer, she still had more questions than answers but then, she made up another plan that just might be her worse idea yet. She was going to break into the Police Headquarters. With that in mind, Aiyana eventually reached the Police Headquarters through an old neighborhood that was named '''RayMouth '''where it had a tunnel system that connects to the Police Headquarters. After going through the trapdoor from the sewers, the game had begun. She eventually reached the Database room even though she did got caught from one of the police officers where Aiyana had to knock him out. Aiyana learned that the Database had no new lead on the new bad guy. Disappointed, Aiyana started to head out of the room but was caught from the police who began to fire at her. Aiyana managed to get away and then found herself, waiting for the elevator to go to the main floor where inside the elevator, she met '''Commissioner Mallory'. There was a brief talk between the Commissioner although Aiyana didn't really said anything other than being surprised that the Commissioner wasn't going to capture her. After the Commissioner reached his floor, he gave out a warning to his newcomer.by saying 'do not let me catch you again.' Three weeks had passed and Ihode employees were finally able to go back to their workplace. However, Aiyana's mind was still on the Project Obsidian but regardless, Aiyana found out that '''The Citizen Herald '''released an article about the break-in from the ICPD which made Aiyana worry. Nevertheless, Aiyana thought if she was going to catch the biggest threat, she needs a major upgrade. Later on, Aiyana then redesigned her costume which she was proud of. The one-piece outfit consisted of dark red, black and burnt orange. In the middle of her chest was a symbol which showed off a pointed star with seven sides while having a circle in the middle. Once finished, Aiyana then decided to go out late into the night to test out her newly transportation mode which were the silver gauntlets. At first, it was terrifying but then she eventually grabbed hold of them and enjoyed the adrenaline rush. After a while, Aiyana sat on the top of a rooftop, practicing her aim with the 12-point stars. She was ready to give up, since nothing major is happening, but just as she was about to go, she heard sirens out in the distance. Excited, Aiyana chased after sirens